Conventionally, there has been known a radio communication system including a mobile terminal and a base station that performs radio communication with the mobile terminal. In such a radio communication system, a geographical position of the mobile terminal changes since the mobile terminal moves inside a cover area (cell or sector) covered by the base station. In response to this, there has been proposed a method of estimating a position of a mobile terminal (for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2006-23267 (For example, Paragraphs 0086 to 0091)).
Specifically, the mobile terminal estimates a distance and an angle between the base station and the mobile terminal in axes of coordinates on the basis of multipath delay wave received from the base station, the coordinates having origin at the base station. Subsequently, the mobile terminal estimates a coordinate point (a geographical position) of the mobile terminal on the basis of a coordinate point (a geographical position) of the base station, the estimated distance and the estimated angle.